


The Mysterious Death And Resurrection of Jason Todd-Wayne

by shiv_roy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), DCU
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv_roy/pseuds/shiv_roy
Summary: Shane and Ryan are back with another episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved: True Crime, and it's about the recently, seemingly back-from-the-dead Jason Todd.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187
Collections: Social Media Fics





	The Mysterious Death And Resurrection of Jason Todd-Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Today on Buzzfeed Unsolved —](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784892) by [xxELF21xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx). 



> I love the ghoul boys. I love Jason. Voila. Lots of thanks to Magic for the beta and encouragement! I got the idea to write something like this from a fic that's linked above.
> 
> This isn't written in the usual fic format, but I implore you to trust me and go with it.

_[There are two men on the screen, sitting behind a desk, part of a set.]_

**RYAN:** Hello and welcome to another week of Buzzfeed Unsolved. Today we'll be investigating a very interesting and mysterious case, and also one that's pretty recent. We're talking vigilantes and super-villains here.

 **SHANE:** I'm certainly curious. My interest is piqued.

 **RYAN:** A lot of people requested this before, but the number of requests went through the roof when, well- the victim seemingly came back from the dead. So today we're discussing the mysterious death and resurrection of Jason Todd-Wayne.

 **SHANE:** Oh, I think I've heard this one. Heard of it at least. I'm not looking forward to the 'death' bits.

 **RYAN:** Well strap in, because this is going to be a ride. Let's get into it.

_[The screen fades to black and relevant graphics begin appearing as Ryan describes the case.]_

**RYAN:** On Thursday, April 30th 2015, the body of Jason Todd-Wayne, adoptive son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, was found behind a hotel in the city of Alexandria, Egypt. He was found wearing a yellow flannel shirt, denim jacket, and light blue jeans. Before we get into the grisly details, a little background on Jason Todd-Wayne.

Formerly Jason Todd, he was born on August 16th 2000. Before being taken in by Bruce Wayne, he was a victim of poverty and crime, and lived in Bowery, a part of Gotham City known for it's infamously high crime records. He turned to the streets after losing his father, Willis Todd in prison and his mother Catherine Todd to a drug overdose. He had been an orphan, and living on the streets for three years before being taken in by Bruce Wayne in 2011.

_[Screen cuts off to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** Hold up! How did Bruce Wayne end up taking in a poor orphan boy, who'd been on the streets for so long? I mean we all read the news, there's presumably several other orphans on the streets in that place. Why this one boy?

 **RYAN:** Well- we don't know.

 **SHANE:** This is shady. We're in shade town. And I don't like this at all- we know his first adopted kid-

 **RYAN:** Dick Grayson.

 **SHANE:** -was from the circus and he was orphaned too. I just find it a little weird that these orphan kids who have seemingly no other options end up getting adopted by Bruce Wayne. Does he have other children?

 **RYAN:** A lot more. They stay out of the spotlight too, but most of them, except for the youngest I think, do have social media- and are quite active.

 **SHANE:** I've only seen Tim Drake-Wayne around on Twitter. He's the CEO of the company, right?

 **RYAN:** Yeah, he is. And well, one of the theories I have does explain how this kid- Jason- could have ended up on Bruce Wayne's radar, but I have a feeling you won't like it.

 **SHANE:** _(disbelievingly)_ I see...

_[Screen cuts to graphics again.]_

**RYAN:** After the adoption, Jason Todd-Wayne didn't make any public appearances except one- the Martha Wayne Foundation Gala held at Wayne Manor in the winter of 2013. He was completely out of the spotlight- until of course his tragic death in 2015- and his subsequent resurrection in 2017.

_[Screen goes black and blue and yellow words serve as captions as Shane and Ryan speak.]_

**SHANE:** Wait a minute. You keep saying resurrection-

 **RYAN:** Because it is-

 **SHANE:** What exactly is it? I stayed away from the news about this because you told me to. But now I'm really curious.

 **RYAN:** _(smiles)_ We'll see. We're going to get into that later. So hold on to your seat belt, because it keeps getting weirder.

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** A statement by James Gordon, commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department says that, "Bruce Wayne and his son Jason Todd-Wayne were vacationing in Egypt when Jason was attacked and found dead. There have been so far no suspects, but motive was most likely a kidnapping, and it was highly suspected that Jason fought back hard, resulting in his death." A statement from the FBI lists his injuries as: several cracked ribs, broken bones in both legs and both arms including fingers, several injuries to his head and skull, minor wounds all over his body, and several second and third degree burns all over the body. Cause of death was determined to be smoke inhalation and severe burns, which indicates that the victim was alive for all the injuries before that. No official autopsy was released.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** _(sighs)_ Man, this is- it's just sad. That someone would beat up a kid that much over a kidnapping. No matter how hard they fought. I mean- isn't the goal to keep them alive?

 **RYAN:** Maybe they felt like they weren't doing damage- like they didn't realize they were using excessive force.

 **SHANE:** They also apparently burned him to death.

 **RYAN:** We can only guess at this point. But it is sad- that a kid had to go through that.

 **SHANE:** I mean- this kid lived in the worst part of the city for what? Ten, twelve years, and then a billionaire took him in. His life is seemingly changed, for the better. Then this happens.

 **RYAN:** Yeah it's- the whole thing is bizarre, but it also has like, a tragic theme to it. Now let's get into the theories for this first part.

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Theory One: A group of terrorists targeted Jason for being a billionaire's son, and used excessive force on him for fighting back, resulting in his death. An accident is theorized to be involved, causing the burns.

_[Screen cuts to black. Blue and yellow colors start appearing on it and Shane and Ryan speak.]_

**SHANE:** This seems logical, and the most likely, especially when you consider that an accident might have happened.

 **RYAN:** You think these goons- kidnappers- were dealing with some bomb business on the side too, to make some money, and it went wrong?

 **SHANE:** Like a side business for a side business? Absolutely. They have a pizza chain as a front and have the bombs as a side business and that didn't work either so now they're kidnapping billionaire kids.

 **RYAN:** Jokes aside, there's a catch though.

 **SHANE:** _(to the camera)_ Oooh! The plot thickens!

_[Screen cuts to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Even though this theory is believed by most, there was no ransom note made, which led the FBI to rule it out as a suspected kidnapping. 

_[Screen cuts back to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** _(slightly dejected)_ No ransom note! _(suddenly brightens)_ I did say it couldn't be a kidnapping because they hurt him so much! My detective mind was onto it from the start!

 **RYAN:** _(amused)_ I think your detective mind wasn't onto shit.

 **SHANE:** No, I'm saying that I didn't know what it was onto, but it was onto this!

 **RYAN:** _(laughing)_ Alright.

 **SHANE:** _(musing)_ I think it could've been human traffickers.

 **RYAN:** It's very close to the official statements that were released after Jason came back- although there are a few holes into it. We're gonna get into it later.

 **SHANE:** I can't wait to see it. I think it's very possible, compared to some of the probably batshit theories you'll probably try to push.

 **RYAN:** Funny how you say batshit, because this next one is very popular...

_[Screen cuts to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Theory Two:Bruce Wayne is the Batman, and Jason was Robin at the time. They were on a case, that lead to Jason to get severely hurt and ultimately, die.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** _(laughing and clutching his stomach)_ I knew you'd say something batshit eventually, I didn't think it was literal batshit!

 **RYAN:** _(smiling, albeit indignantly)_ It could be true! I have evidence-

 **SHANE:** Which is probably, once again, batshit, and I _do_ mean it in the literal sense this time-

 **RYAN:** \- and I think it's compelling, and also that you're jealous because not only do your theories suck, they also have inconsistencies the size of craters on them!

 **SHANE:** _(smiling and teasingly)_ The truth can be boring Ryan. So many seasons of Unsolved: Supernatural should've taught you that.

 **RYAN:** We do have evidence in Supernatural! Now do you wanna listen to this?

 **SHANE:** _(throwing up his hands)_ Give me your best.

_[Screen cuts to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Many parts of the internet believe that Bruce Wayne is the Batman. Bruce Wayne is known for having a well meaning, but ultimately almost superficial personality, funds that the Batman definitely requires, not really running his company, and taking extensive vacations that are rarely supported by paparazzi photos.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** Maybe he's a private man. Rich people have ways of avoiding the paparazzi, I'm sure. And Bruce Wayne is very rich. Extremely rich. Some might even say too rich.

 **RYAN:** _(grinning)_ So you're saying...

 **SHANE:** _(whispering to the camera conspiratorially)_ Tax him!

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Another thing that leads so many people on the internet to believe this is the coming and going of Robins- the current Robin is said to be anywhere from ten to twelve years of age, according to statements taken from would-be victims saved by the Boy Wonder. When Robin made his first appearance, over ten years ago, reports describe him as being small, and anywhere from eight to ten years of age.

The first Robin was consistent in his growth as told by would-be victims and witnesses, for about seven years. There was a gap for almost two years where Robin made no appearances with Batman, but was seen with his team, dubbed the Titans. Then, Robin started making appearances in Gotham with the Batman again- early sightings described him as being ten to twelve years of age. The Robin sightings with the Titans describe as being around sixteen to eighteen years around the same time this younger Robin was spotted. 

The thing that locks it in with the internet community is that this younger Robin was spotted on the streets of Gotham roughly an year after Bruce Wayne adopted Jason Todd-Wayne, and the older Robin was consistently spotted with the Titans after Dick Grayson-Wayne moved out to go to college.

_[Screen cuts back to Shane and Ryan. Shane looks contemplative and slightly agitated, Ryan looks triumphant.]_

**RYAN:** _(grinning winningly)_ You don't have anything to say to that?

 **SHANE:** _(pained)_ It could... it _could_ be a coincidence. I mean lots of popular people keep out of the public eye. Just because Bruce Wayne takes long, extended vacations doesn't mean he's the Batman. The man, with his full chest, asked on camera if math was related to science!

 **RYAN:** _(still smiling)_ Uh-huh. You sound like you're convincing yourself.

 **SHANE:** _(relenting)_ Look- I'll give this one a benefit of the doubt, even as a skeptic. I can't definitively say Bruce Wayne isn't Batman, but I mean, I can't say I believe it fully.

 **RYAN:** _(softer smile)_ Hey- as long as you budge even a little, it's a win for me.

 **SHANE:** _(gives a slightly defeated smile and holds up his hands as if in surrender)_ If you say so.

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** This has been a consistent theme, as Bruce Wayne welcomed more children in his home. A female Robin also briefly took the mantle, though it is unclear who it was. There has also been a consistent addition to Gotham's vigilantes as Bruce Wayne's children grow. Just last year, When Jason Todd was assumed to be returned from the dead, a vigilante calling himself the 'Red Hood' started appearing. A few months later, as the Wayne family welcomed Bruce's son, eleven year old Damian Wayne, a vigilante of around fourteen years old- Red Robin- started appearing, and the then fourteen year old Robin was replaced by a smaller Robin, looking significantly younger.

_[Screen cuts back to Shane and Ryan.]_

**RYAN:** This is also where Jason comes on to Bruce's radar. Bruce Wayne might not be caught dead in Crime Alley, or Bowery in general, but it's been a regular place for Batman to visit, because of all this criminal activity there. He could've met Jason there.

 **SHANE:** _(fiddling with his pen)_ I see...

 **RYAN:** So that's the full theory.

 **SHANE:** It's pretty compelling.

 **RYAN:** _(surprised)_ Really?

 **SHANE:** Well, if you start thinking a certain way about it- yes. But I'm still looking at it through my skeptic goggles.

 **RYAN:** _(teasing)_ Your big, horn rimmed, round skeptic goggles for your big head?

 **SHANE:** Yes, ginormous. Now about the girl Robin...

 **RYAN:** There's one- _one_ inconsistency. Of course you're latching onto it.

 **SHANE:** _(small smile)_ It _is_ my job. Can't disappoint the Shaniacs everywhere.

 **RYAN:** _(rolls his eyes, but fondly)_ Alright, moving on to the next theory- and it gets dark here.

_[Screen cuts to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Theory Three: Many theorists and a few reporters believe that Bruce Wayne abused his children. He was a suspect in the case until he was eventually ruled out on basis of his alibi. However, conspiracy theorists present proof of their claims through the bruises spotted regularly on almost all of the Wayne children. They also claim that Bruce accidentally took it too far on their vacation- leading in Jason's death- and then covered it up by paying off the authorities.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** I think- well I mean yeah, this was the reason I thought a billionaire taking all these kids in was weird.

 **RYAN:** You thought he was an abuser? I mean... there's so many things named after the boy in Gotham, donations in his name from Bruce Wayne. Too many. Hospital wings, orphanages, shelters, things like that. Even a foundation, for rebuilding the Crime Alley and Bowery general area. Education programs all sponsored in the boy's name.

 **SHANE:** _(pursing his lips)_ I mean I did think at first... but I don't know. If he did love his kid, I don't know. You know I don't care for billionaires, at all. But I wouldn't wish for their child to die. I think that there's a certain guilt- in abusers' cases usually- that could have led him to donate, but I don't want to believe that above all else, the boy also had to face abuse here, or that Bruce Wayne is an abuser on top of being a billionaire. I mean- how compelling is the evidence, on abuse?

 **RYAN:** The children usually have pretty believable excuses for getting hurt- a lot of them take martial arts training and spar, I think, and get kidnapped pretty frequently. based on their general social media presence, I'd say they were happy. Of course, social media isn't the final word on it- still.

 **SHANE:** Then I don't think we should accuse Bruce here for abuse.

 **RYAN:** So what's the verdict on the theory?

 **SHANE:** I think we can rule this one out.

 **RYAN:** Alright. Now we'll have to get into it again, because this is only the first half of Jason Todd-Wayne's story.

 **SHANE:** The "resurrection"?

 **RYAN:** You don't have to air quote that. It could be true.

 **SHANE:** I think all your theories on this one are going to be outlandishly unbelievable except for the one that makes sense that you refuse to believe.

 **RYAN:** Maybe I just think some things are plausible because there is evidence that points straight to it.

 **SHANE:** It's not evidence, it's just theories.

 **RYAN:** I think we should just get into it then. And I want you to strap in tight, because this one's a roller-coaster.

_[Screen cuts to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** In the summer of 2017, Talia Head, former CEO of LexCorp, and mother of Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son, was involved with busting a human trafficking ring in Somalia. After the traffickers were caught and handed off to international authorities, she found a catatonic and amnesiac Jason Todd-Wayne among the victims.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** Wait a second! There is just too much to unpack here!

 **RYAN:** _(smiling)_ It is.

 **SHANE:** So you're telling me... this Talia lady is the one who bankrupted LexCorp in 2013, and she's Bruce Wayne's baby mama as well?

 **RYAN:** _(now grinning)_ That's exactly what I'm saying. _(pause where Shane contemplates everything)_ Your big detective brain didn't see that coming?

 **SHANE:** No! This is just too much info! This lady is doing so much stuff! It's admirable, I'm honest.

 **RYAN:** Or maybe we're just- we're lazy people. We should be doing a lot more.

 **SHANE:** Probably true... our boy Brucie stands to learn from her though.

 **RYAN:** How so?

 **SHANE:** In that she bankrupted a billionaire... billionaires shouldn't exist. _(pause)_ No matter how "charitable" they are. _(bangs his fists on the desk and turns straight to the camera)_ Look, eat the rich. Do it. Fuck billionaires.

 **RYAN:** _(laughing)_ She did. Both ways.

 **SHANE:** _(also laughing)_ Fine line between fucking billionaires and fucking over billionaires, and our girl's done both!

 **RYAN:** Who knows, maybe she _is_ planning something for our man Brucie.

 **SHANE:** _(delightedly)_ Maybe! I hope this funky lady redistributes those billions!

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** An official statement from Bruce Wayne says, "Miss Head made sure he was healthy enough, before buying him a plane ticket to Gotham. We were surprised and happy to welcome him home." This was only a few months prior to Talia Head notifying Bruce Wayne of their son, Damian. The couple shares joint custody of the boy. A statement from Talia Head states that she cared for Jason till she believed he regained sound mind. Then she bought him a ticket to Gotham when he was ready.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** _(disbelievingly)_ She just- just sent this recently human trafficked boy alone on a presumably long flight?

 **RYAN:** I believe so, yes. 

**SHANE:** What- how- I don't know if to be in awe, or be scared of her!

 **RYAN:** I mean, despite her assumed hatred of billionaires- and she did say she hid their son for so long because she didn't like the media circus that followed Bruce- she does seem like quite the shady character herself.

 **SHANE:** I mean, even if she is shady, it's the kinda shady I get behind.

 **RYAN:** _(grinning)_ Because of the billionaire hatred?

 **SHANE:** _(to the camera)_ Bingo!

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** An investigation launched into this apparent resurrection of Jason Todd-Wayne revealed that Jason had apparently only gone missing and the body found was not Jason's at all, but a look alike.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** What?! Didn't they do DNA tests?

 **RYAN:** Apparently, they didn't. Bruce confirmed that it was Jason from the start, so they didn't feel the need to do DNA tests.

 **SHANE:** This is- that's just incompetency, on the part of the authorities.

 **RYAN:** Well, it's not like we haven't cases worse than this. Do you remember, they threw entire piles of bones that could have been evidence into the ocean.

 **SHANE:** That is true, these people have been incompetent. _(camera zooms in on his face and he looks into it)_ Or dirty. _(camera zooms out)_

 **RYAN:** You think this is a cover up? Are those detective brain gears turning?

 **SHANE:** _(tapping his temple with his pen absently)_ I think there's definitely something not right about this. I can't tell what, but there isn't. I think everyone- just everyone here is shady. It seems like everyone has something to hide. Bruce Wayne. Talia Head. The GCPD, the international authorities. I don't like it.

 **RYAN:** And the siblings. The Wayne siblings.

 **SHANE:** I mean- they're kids so we can excuse that. Besides, weren't they active on social media?

 **RYAN:** They are, but imagine the brother you thought was dead came back. There hasn't been anything from them, about him.

 **SHANE:** Maybe the kid- Jason- asked to keep out of the media, so they don't mention him.

 **RYAN:** That seems likely. There was one statement, from the eldest, which we'll see in a bit. Are you ready to get into the theories?

 **SHANE:** Wait, that's all there was about it?

 **RYAN:** In terms of official stuff, yes. That's all. All the official reports that were released to the public all say the same thing: that the boy who died wasn't Jason, basically, and we don't know who did die.

 **SHANE:** That just- it just _screams_ cover up. I think something really fucked up happened to the kid. I don't know how it came about to the human trafficking ring, but something bad happened.

 **RYAN:** Do you think Bruce Wayne had something to do with it?

 **SHANE:** I don't know. _(camera zooms on his face and his eyebrows are raised, suggesting suspicion)_ We don't know, that's it, isn't it?

 **RYAN:** The show _is_ named Unsolved.

 **SHANE:** And we will deliver on that name!

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Theory One: Necromancy. Large groups on the internet believe that Jason was brought back through trials in necromancy that went successful. They claim that the words "catatonic" and "amnesiac" suggest that Jason did die, but was brought back to life through magic.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

 **SHANE:** _(exasperated)_ Ryan! Tell me you don't believe this actual horse shit!

 **RYAN:** _(hesitant)_ I don't know, man...

 **SHANE:** No. No! I can't believe it. This is crazy stupid, even for you to believe! Please tell me you aren't serious!

 **RYAN:** _(laughing)_ Alright, you got me. I think it's safe to rule this one out.

[Screen cuts back to graphics.]

 **RYAN:** Theory Two: Many theorists believe that Bruce Wayne, driven to madness by grief, ordered his research and development team to find a way to bring Jason back from the dead, through science. The most compelling evidence in favor of this is photos of Jason Todd taken in the summer while he vacationed in Paris with best friends Roy Harper, ward of Oliver queen, and supermodel Kory Anders. In each of the photos, Jason seems to sport the startings of an autopsy scar several inches below his neck, suggesting that Jason did die in 2015, and did have an autopsy performed on him, and was subsequently brought back to life with the help of Wayne tech.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** You think Brucie just, what, dug up his son and gave him to the scientists and was like, "Bring him back to life!" Full Frankenstein?

 **RYAN:** I think it's funny to imagine Brucie just being a villain, but the evidence- I mean you can, in fact, see what looks like an autopsy scar on him.

 **SHANE:** And these photos- they're pap pics of him on vacation?

 **RYAN:** Yes, I think so.

 **SHANE:** I mean, you can see why he wants to keep private. He went on one vacation with his friends- which I think he deserves after all this trauma- and just immediately ran into the paparazzi. I think I understand why Talia lady doesn't want her kid in the spotlight- it's crazy out there!

 **RYAN:** I think I get that yes. He just probably wanted to hang out with his friends, and it ended up being documented.

 **SHANE:** But getting back to the theory- it doesn't seem very unlikely when you consider that Bruce Wayne isn't very familiar with science. He could ask something like that. But I don't think that we have technology that could- you know, bring someone back like this. Even if you could, I don't think whoever becomes alive would be themselves.

 **RYAN:** So it's just not possible.

 **SHANE:** As of now, yes. That's what I think.

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Our third theory is a direct link in to Bruce Wayne being the Batman. The theorists that believe Bruce Wayne is Batman believe that Jason's resurrection is possibly linked to the famed League of Assassins. 

The League of Assassins has been a topic of speculation for generations of theorists. Many believe that the leader of this League is immortal, drinking from a fountain of youth every time he ages and continuing to lead the League throughout the ages. Talks of this League leads back to hundreds of years and continues up until today, with evidence of kings, emperors, and many important political figures dying at the hands of said Assassins. 

Theorists associate Batman as an enemy of the League. In the case of Jason dying, he is said to have given the head of the League for a favor, in exchange of getting Jason back from the dead using the League's pits of youth. This is also associated with the period after Jason's death when Batman was known to be using excessive force on even the smallest criminals. Theorists believe this was not only for the grief of losing a son, but also because he had to collaborate with one of his sworn enemies, thus marking hurt on his ego.

Theorists are firm and insist that Jason was in fact revived through these pits, thus resulting in his catatonic nature and amnesia when he was found. Although, some believe that Jason was revived immediately after dying and spent two years with the League. To cover the existence of the League, Talia Head, believed to be part of the League, claimed to find him. When Jason got to Gotham, he took up the moniker 'Red Hood', a vigilante that frequents Bowery, the area of Jason's prior home.

Bruce Wayne and Talia Head have refused further comments on the matter of Jason's resurrection and claims to having involvement with vigilantes and assassins.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

**SHANE:** Here we go with the crazy... Ryan, there isn't a "League" of assassins. Singular hit-men, sure, but a League? With an immortal leader? Come on, this isn't real.

 **RYAN:** Isn't it, though? I find it awfully convenient, personally, that Talia, who is close to Bruce Wayne happens to find Jason while busting a trafficking ring overseas. I mean how ridiculous is that?! But when you think of it this way, it makes perfect sense, really. 

**SHANE:** No, I really don't think that. I think you're grasping for straws.

 **RYAN:** _(smiling)_ I think you and I both know that these other theories are chock-full of plot holes, and inconsistencies, and with this theory, everything fits and clicks like a goddamned jigsaw puzzle.

 **SHANE:** So what about the girl Robin?

 **RYAN:** Well, I didn't want to just make direct assumptions, but there is a blond vigilante, Spoiler, who matches her description and mannerisms. She's believed to be the blond Robin, and guess what?

 **SHANE:** _(sighs)_ What?

 **RYAN:** Tim Drake-Wayne's best friend, Stephanie Brown, matches Spoiler and girl Robin, both the descriptions perfectly and hangs out with the Wayne kids all the time.

 **SHANE:** What if the kids are playing us?

 **RYAN:** How do you mean?

 **SHANE:** They hang out with people who match the vigilante description, so the people think it's them, but in reality, not only does it make a fool out of the theorists, but it also protects the real day-identities of the vigilantes.

 **RYAN:** I believe the vigilantes thing more.

 **SHANE:** I don't think these vigilantes are the Wayne family. Or that this League of Assassins and their immortal leader and their fountain of youth exists.

 **RYAN:** What if there's assassins coming to get us right now?

 **SHANE:** Like we go home and they just get us both?

 **RYAN:** We _are_ taking a risk here talking about this topic.

 **SHANE:** _(turns to camera, faux frightened)_ I'm scared!

 **RYAN:** Alright! Let's see the next one.

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** Our fourth and final theory is that the boy who was found by Talia Head, was not in fact Jason Todd-Wayne. There is no evidence to support this claim, but there isn't any evidence pointing against it either. No records or in-statement mentions of a DNA test being had was ever made by anyone, and theorists found this strange. The "new" Jason also returned with a distinctive patch of white hair at the front, something Jason previously didn't have.

_[Screen cuts to Shane and Ryan.]_

SHANE: This is someone just basically wanting their eight minutes. Why point out problems that aren't there? For all we know, they could've privately have had these tests and just not disclosed it to the public. And Jason could easily have dyed his hair.

 **RYAN:** Yes, since I believe in the League and it's youth pit, I don't really believe this one.

 **SHANE:** Or...

 **RYAN:** _(sighs and rolls his eyes)_ Here we go.

 **SHANE:** Or... some boy who looks really similar to Jason is running the long con. Like Bobby Dunbar slash Bruce Anderson- except this is a con.

 **RYAN:** I'm gonna go with what you said earlier and point out that the Wayne family, who are really private people, probably did do a DNA test, and kept it from public, and by some miracle it really is Jason Todd.

 **SHANE:** You never know who is who, Ryan. Maybe the real Shane is dead and I'm just a replacement.

 **RYAN:** _(low-key spooked)_ ...Alright, we're done with that one. So in conclusion- let's go on three. In conclusion-

 **SHANE:** Jason was replaced by a look-alike feeding on Bruce's Wayne's grief of losing a son.

 **RYAN:** _(at the same time)_ Jason was brought back by the League of Assassins' pits of life and is now the Red Hood.

 **RYAN:** What? No!

 **SHANE:** I mean, I'm all for it if someone is making good use of a billionaire's money.

 **RYAN:** That theory is stupid and it gave you even stupider ideas, and I regret presenting it.

 **SHANE:** _(sing-song voice)_ It's the truth. _(seriously)_ In all honesty, though, we don't know what happened. I think having a little fun with it is okay, but fixating on it while it's so fresh- especially the media and the paparazzi- I don't think that's okay. At least not so immediately.

 **RYAN:** You're right, after all they're people who really lost someone is a really gruesome- traumatic way.

 **SHANE:** I'm still all for taxing Bruce Wayne! But I think- I think that Jason should get to have a vacation without the paparazzi.

 **RYAN:** Yeah, I think he deserves it, after having gone through literal hell like that. He deserves a little rest.

_[Screen cuts back to graphics.]_

**RYAN:** In the end, no one really knows how Jason Todd came back to life, or how he ended being trafficked- or even if he really died or not. The chilling mystery surrounding Jason Todd-Wayne continues to thrill thousands of people. No one really knows what happened to Jason Todd on that fateful night in April- if he was kidnapped and trafficked, or murdered and brought back to life. A recent statement from Dick Grayson-Wayne, Jason's older brother states that, "We were just happy to have back someone we thought was lost forever. And we all knew in our hearts the moment we saw him, that this was our Jason." Regardless, the mystery behind the apparent death and resurrection of Jason Todd-Wayne remains... UNSOLVED.

[The word "UNSOLVED" appears on the screen, followed by text asking the viewers which unsolved mystery they would like to see next as ominous music plays. Screen cuts back to Shane and Ryan.]

**RYAN:** I mean all in all, it seems like a happy ending. The boy is back with his family, even went on a vacation. That's kind of rare in the cases we discuss.

 **SHANE:** Yeah, it is. I think we should find happiness in cases that do get solved, even if they do leave some questions unanswered.

 **RYAN:** Exactly-

 **SHANE:** Of course, the question of if someone is impersonating this dead kid is just begging to be asked, still.

RYAN: No one's impersonating anyone!

_[Screen cuts to the ending screen, featuring a fake, mugshot style photo of Shane and Ryan, and links to other videos. End video.]_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked
> 
> My [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/brucie)


End file.
